Systems that deliver certain drugs to a patient (e.g., targeted to a particular tissue or cell type or targeted to a specific diseased tissue but not normal tissue) or that control release of drugs have long been recognized as beneficial.
For example, therapeutics that include an active drug and that are, e.g., targeted to a particular tissue or cell type or targeted to a specific diseased tissue but not to normal tissue, may reduce the amount of the drug in tissues of the body that are not targeted. This is particularly important when treating a condition such as cancer where it is desirable that a cytotoxic dose of the drug is delivered to cancer cells without killing the surrounding non-cancerous tissue. Effective drug targeting may reduce the undesirable and sometimes life threatening side effects common in anticancer therapy. In addition, such therapeutics may allow drugs to reach certain tissues they would otherwise be unable to reach.
Therapeutics that offer controlled release and/or targeted therapy also must be able to deliver an effective amount of drug, which is a known limitation in other nanoparticle delivery systems. For example, it can be a challenge to prepare nanoparticle systems that have an appropriate amount of drug associated with each nanoparticle, while keeping the size of the nanoparticles small enough to have advantageous delivery properties. However, while it is desirable to load a nanoparticle with a high quantity of therapeutic agent, nanoparticle preparations that use a drug load that is too high will result in nanoparticles that are too large for practical therapeutic use.
Accordingly, a need exists for nanoparticle therapeutics and methods of making such nanoparticles that are capable of delivering therapeutic levels of drug to treat diseases such as cancer, while also reducing patient side effects.